deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 3 battle 1 Mongol empire vs Ottoman empire
The Mongol empire, the largest contiguous empire in the history of the world vs the Ottoman empire, the center of interactions between the Eastern and Western worlds for six centuries. Who is deadliest? To find out our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. Its a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Ottomans The legend of the empire Origin-Turkey. Activites-Maintaining their empire. Service-1299-1923 Historical information-The Ottoman Empire was an empire that lasted from 27 July 1299 to 29 October 1923. At the height of its power, in the 16th and 17th centuries, it controlled territory in southeastern Europe, southwestern Asia, and North Africa (see List of Ottoman Empire dominated territories). The Ottoman Empire contained 29 provinces and numerous vassal states, some of which were later absorbed into the empire, while others were granted various types of autonomy during the course of centuries. With Constantinople (present-day Istanbul, OttomanHalberd.jpg Kilij2.jpg ottoman bow.jpg yatagan.jpg Ottoman Turkish: استنبول, Istanbuland قسطنطينيه, Kostantiniyye) as its capital city, and vast control of lands around the eastern Mediterranean during the reign of Suleiman the Magnificent (ruled 1520 to 1566), the empire was at the center of interactions between the Eastern and Western worlds for six centuries. The Ottoman Empire came to an end, as a regime under a caliphate, on 1 November 1922. It formally ended, as a de jure state, on 24 July 1923, under the Treaty of Lausanne.14 The Republic of Turkey, which was officially proclaimed on 29 October 1923, became one of the successor states of the Ottoman Empire as part of the treaty. Tactics- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fall_of_Constantinople Mongols The legend of the empire Origin-Mongolia Activites-Driving forth one of the greatest war machines in history. Service-Ca. 1225 AD. History-The Mongol Empire spanned from Eastern Europe across Asia, and is commonly referred to as the largest contiguous empire in the history of the world. It emerged from the unification of Mongol and Turkic tribes in modern ild sword.jpg mongol bow.jpg mongol mace.jpg glaive.jpg day Mongolia under the leadership of Genghis Khan, who was proclaimed ruler of all Mongols in 1206. Under the Mongols, new technologies, various commodities and ideologies were disseminated and exchanged across Eurasia. The Empire began to split following a succession war in 1260-1264, as there was dispute as to which of Genghis's grandchildren should become the next Great Khan. Kublai Khan declared himself as Great Khan, and he successfully claimed the leadership from his foes. When the native Chinese overthrew the Yuan Dynasty in 1368, the Mongol Empire finally dissolved. Tactics- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_the_Badger_Mouth Writer's opinion Alright I am gonna do this edge style. Short range-I give it to the kilij due to it being lighter, allowing better movability. Edge Ottoman Medium range-The glaive is longer, longer blade means less likely to be hit by your opponent. Also the halberd is nothing on horseback. Edge Mongol Long range-The Mongols are feared horse archers, in fact some refer to them as the best archers in history. Edge Mongol Special-The yatagan is far more manuverable then the mace. Edge Ottoman My thoughts on the winner-I think it will be a close fight but the mongol archers will be enough to give them the long range advantage nessicary to deal with the Ottomans. Voting/Battle information The battle will be a 10 on 10, with both sides having 3 archers, 2 cavilry officers, and 5 other soldiers. Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a descriptive paragraph. 1 point for a decent paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 1/15/2013. Were shall they fight? A forest with several clearings and a river. A meadow. What fight shall come next? IRA vs Polish home army Landsknecht vs Winged Hussar Ottoman empire or Mongol empire? Who will be the deadliest warrior? Mongol empire-10 Ottoman empire-10 The Mongol cavalry ride down a hill scouting for their comrades at camp. The 3 Ottoman archers spot the cavalry a fire a hail of arrows, hitting one man all over his body. The Mongol horse archer retreats and fires several arrows at the archers, hitting one in the throat. Mongol empire-9 Ottoman empire-9 The cavalry officer rides into camp, informing his commanding officer of the Ottomans. His c.o prepares to speak but is interrupted by an arrow. The Mongol archer turns quickly and fires an arrow into the Ottoman’s chest. Mongol empire-8 Ottoman empire-8 The Ottoman cavalry storm the camp and the unsuspecting Mongols are slow to respond. In the chaos, the Mongol’s last horse was killed. The 2 Mongol archers fire arrows at the cavalry; one man succumbs to an arrow in the shoulder, and the others horse is riddled with arrows. The man gets up and draws his Kilij, slicing a Mongol soldier’s head off. Mongol empire-7 Ottoman empire-7 The final Ottoman archer fires two arrows at the Mongol archers, both hitting the Mongol’s in the head; the archer hears footsteps and turns to have a mace slam his head, crushing his skull. Mongol empire-5 Ottoman empire-6 Two Mongols armed with glaives approach the Ottoman leader and his guards. “Defend me!” said the leader as his two guards intercept the Mongols with halberds. The Mongol on the left feints a slash above and quickly stabs the guard in the chest before he could realize the trick. Mongol empire-5 Ottoman empire-5 The second guard using the axe end of the halberd slashes horizontally. The Mongol dodges but the guard quickly shifts his arms and slams the hook end of the halberd into the Mongol’s side. He falls to the ground as the Ottoman finishes him off with a stab to the throat. Mongol empire-5 Ottoman empire-4 The Ottoman leader draws his yatagan and dodges a thrust by the Mongol, and slashed off his head. Mongol empire-4 Ottoman empire-4 His last 3 men regroup with him and he takes one of their Kilijs. The Ottomans retreat back to their own camp, to find their supplies destroyed. Suddenly two Mongols attack the Ottomans from the rear, slamming their maces into the Ottomans in the back. The Ottomans turn to face the two Mongol when suddenly two more Mongols appear behind them. The Ottomans get massacred in the circle of Mongols. Mongol empire-4 Ottoman empire-X Expert's opinion This was a close fight, but the Mongols were able to out match the Ottomans thanks to the power of the killij and their skills in horse archery. The Ottomans could fair well at medium range but the skills the Mongols had on horseback were just to much for them to handal. The winner of the real world war one is the Mongol empire. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles